Vloxen Excavations
General Description This dungeon consists of 3 levels and is accessed from Umbral Grotto. The first level features groups of various plants, oozes, and Stone Summits. This level is passed through during the primary quest The Knowledgeable Asura. The second level begins with Stone Summit members and ends with various groups of Undead. These undeads revive after a short time so do not linger after defeating a group. The final level is very small containing only undead and the boss Zoldark the Unholy and his group of Minions of Zoldark. Getting There Direct access from Umbral Grotto or Vlox's Falls. If you enter from Vlox's Falls you can skip a large part of the first level. Quests Dredging the Depths18px from Molenin in Umbral Grotto NPCs *Collectors: ** 24 Kilgor Rageheart (Skelk Fangs) ** 24 Snap Flamekrak (Stone Summit Emblems) *Various: ** 24 Dredge Slave ** 20 Doff Allies Revealed by Light of Deldrimor: Level 1 *Hidden Treasure: **near Stone Summit Emblem Collector **near the Shrine in the south **near the boss with the key * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally: **near the Area Map **near the Shrine on east side **near the Shrine by exit to Vlox's Falls Level 2 *Hidden Treasure: **at the bottom of the stairs when you first walk in. **near the area map. **on path between southern gear box and Area Map **in powder keg room **just south of Dungeon gate (Same spot as Dwarven Ghost) * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally: **at the Shrine near above mentioned gear box **far south-west up metal pathway **just south of Dungeon gate (Same spot as Hidden Treasure) Level 3 *Hidden Treasure: **near the starting point. **two, in compass distance from starting zone. **center-east of the corridor with the boss key. **2, near the final chest, in the nearest alcoves. Bestiary Monsters *Ooze ** 20 Aggressive Ooze ** 20 Ominous Ooze ** 20 Shimmering Ooze ** 20 Earthbound Ooze *Plants ** 20 (26) Cave Ayahuasca ** 15 (25) Parasitic Growth ** 20 (26) Cave Aloe ** 20 (26) Corrupted Aloe ** 20 (26) Fungal Bloom ** 10 (24) Fungal Spore *Skelks ** 24 (26) Skelk Rampager ** 24 (26) Skelk Corrupter ** 24 (26) Skelk Slasher *Spiders ** 24 Venomweaver ** 24 Lifeweaver ** 24 Bloodweaver *Stone Summit ** 24 Panicked Stone Summit Dwarf ** 24 Stone Summit Carver ** 24 Stone Summit Crusher ** 24 Stone Summit Taskmaster ** 24 Stone Summit Ranger ** 24 Stone Summit Healer ** 24 Stone Summit Gnasher ** 24 Stone Summit Sage *Undead ** 28 Ancient Blademaster ** 28 Ancient Effigy ** 28 Ancient Cavalier ** 28 Ancient Tomb Carver ** 24 Crypt Keeper ** 26 Minion of Zoldark *Other ** 28 Ancient Statue *Hard Mode **Stone Summit *** 26 Stone Summit Marksman *** 26 Stone Summit Warder *** 26 Stone Summit Priest *** 26 Stone Summit Defender *** 26 Stone Summit Dreamer *** 26 Stone Summit Summoner *** 26 Stone Summit Contaminator *** 26 Stone Summit Demolisher Bosses *Spider ** 28 Zalnax (Poison Arrow) *Undead ** 28 Taskmaster Durgon (Dwarven Battle Stance) ** 28 Taskmaster Bellok (Jagged Bones) ** 28 Taskmaster Kurg (Crippling Anguish) ** 28 Sotanaht the Tomb Guardian (Soldier's Fury) Boss-like foes *Undead ** 29 Zoldark the Unholy Rewards *When opened, Zoldark's Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Zoldark's Rod *** Zoldark's Focus *** Zoldark's Staff **A gold item **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Mantis Dreamweaver Polymock Piece *1500 Dwarven reputation points for a first time completion in normal mode, otherwise 200 points OR *2250 Dwarven reputation points for a first time completion in Hard Mode, otherwise 300 points Tips on defeating Zoldark *Though Zoldark does attack, the main threat comes from his several monster specific skills to buff his group of 6 Minions of Zoldark. He doesn't heal and takes very little damage even from degen. The key to defeating him is to continually kill his minions (AoE damage is ideal for this), as once they are dead, he uses a skill that allows him to resurrect each of his minions at a cost of a 5% health sacrifice. Eventually he will sacrifice himself to near death, at which point he will stop animating his minions. When this happens, concentrate on Zoldark and finish him. Notes *The ancient undead on level 3 automatically resurrect after a few minutes but will disappear after Zoldark is killed. *You gain no reputation points or experience from killing resurrected undead. *Some areas in this dungeon are the exact same as in the Ooze Pit. *This dungeon has several references to the first Indiana Jones movie, Raiders of the Lost Ark from 1981: **The rolling boulder on the first level is a reference to the opening sequence **When getting the Area Map for the second level, there are several Chromatic Drakes protecting it. The party's leader says, "Drakes. Why did it have to be drakes?" – a mimicked line from when Indiana Jones becries, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" **Taskmaster Bellok likely refers to Rene Belloq, Indiana Jones's main rival. *If your party dies when fighting the elevated Stone Summit Rangers in Level 2, it spawns you back at the start of the level. *The lever in the north easternmost part of level 3 switches off some of the poison traps on that level. Category:Dungeons